


B52 Boomer

by mikodesjosuke



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikodesjosuke/pseuds/mikodesjosuke
Summary: 小飞机的车车，乙女向





	B52 Boomer

“纳兰迦？”  
在走进一家冷饮店时，你正好看见了纳兰迦和他的黑帮朋友们坐在墙角的那张桌子边。黑发的少年靠着墙，面对着店门的方向，他当然也立刻就发现了你。  
但少年像是什么都没看见一样，把头扭了过去。  
——你和你的小男友不久前吵了一架，现在仍旧处于冷战的状态。  
纳兰迦嘻嘻哈哈地和他的朋友们开玩笑，很明显地把你当成了空气，一点目光也没落到你身上。  
你在心底冷笑一声，也不理他，和同伴一起坐到黑帮们斜前方的一张桌子前。  
“刚才那个电影真吓人。”你的同伴翻着菜单，“我还以为男主角是不会死的呢。”  
你附和了几句她的评论，点了一份奶油冰淇淋。  
老板很快就端来了你们点的冷饮，说：“我给你们多拿了两个小饼干，熟客福利。”  
“您真慷慨。”你抬头笑嘻嘻地对这个很熟的小店老板道谢，却意外对上斜前方少年紫色圆溜溜的眼睛。  
偷看你的纳兰迦被你当场抓包，神色慌乱地移开视线。  
“纳兰迦，你突然脸红什么？”你听到坐在他对面的人问。  
“谁脸红了！你眼睛有问题吗福葛！”纳兰迦非常凶狠地回他，你都能想象到他那副又凶又可爱的表情。  
“哈？你这是什么态度啊？”福葛先生的语气也一下就暴躁起来。  
众所周知，在那不勒斯这种地方，很可能你旁边桌子的人一言不合就打起来。  
“别吵啦别吵啦，等会儿吓到店里的女孩子们了。”福葛身边的男人拍拍他的肩膀，轻佻地劝了句。他还回过头朝你们这桌抛了个媚眼，老实说，这位黑帮小哥挺英俊的，你记得他似乎叫“米斯达”。  
你对米斯达笑了笑，然后看到纳兰迦的表情瞬间变的很难看。  
哼，让你装作没看见我。你也不管吵吵嚷嚷的那桌，和朋友聊起天来。  
“那你现在和你那小男朋友怎么样了？还没和好？”你朋友咬着巧克力棒问道。  
你用勺子把果酱和冰淇淋搅在一起，“没，我这几天都没和他说话。”  
“所以我说和黑帮交往一点都不好。”朋友说，“我一直都不建议你和他交往。”  
“也不是，他不一样，”你马上就反驳她，“纳兰迦很可爱的，就算凶的时候也很可爱。”  
你的朋友沉默地凝视你半分钟，叹了口气：“你这家伙完全陷进去了啊……那，你准备怎么做，现在去找他？”  
“不，”你挖起一勺冰淇淋，露出个微妙的笑，“他会把自己送到我面前的。”就像这碗甜美的奶油冰淇淋一样。  
“你自己看着办吧。”你朋友站起来，“我要去洗手间一趟，刚才可乐喝的有些多。”  
在朋友走后，你轻轻地偏了偏头，余光里，黑发少年有一搭没一搭地和他的朋友们聊着天。  
纳兰迦是那种单纯的性格，他心不在焉的很明显，偷瞄你这边的动作也很明显，明明刚刚才被你逮到过。  
可爱的家伙。你现在向里坐在从店里往外数的第二排桌子，纳兰迦的同伴们都背对着你，你的朋友也离开了，这意味着现在这个店里，只有纳兰迦能看到你的动作。  
于是你把一勺半融化的冰淇淋放到唇边，开始用舌尖慢慢地舔舐边缘的乳白色，暗示意味极强。  
一直在关注你的纳兰迦果然僵住了。  
“哇纳兰迦，你现在确实脸红了吧，你生病了？”米斯达说，“一阵红一阵白的。”  
“我，我没事！”纳兰迦捧住自己的脑袋，发顶毛茸茸的，他大喊道，“别管我啊！”  
啊，小男友开始害羞了，于是你产生了更坏心眼的想法。  
“叮铃咚啷”勺子从手里脱落，差点打翻了碗，掉在地上，不可避免地，你的裙子上也沾上了一点儿奶油。  
这点声响对于米斯达和福葛微不可闻，但纳兰迦肯定会注意到。  
你从包里拿出纸巾，低下头，开始擦拭衣服上的污渍。  
这时你突然抬起眼，果然又撞上纳兰迦的眼睛，紫色宝石般，羞涩又略带担心地看着你。  
黑发少年下意识地要移开目光，但你却对他微微一笑，用口型一字一顿地说：“纳兰迦，看好了哦。”  
纳兰迦一愣，你没拿纸巾的那只手缓缓地提起自己的裙角，光洁的大腿一点一点显露出来，最后甚至露出了一抹白色的边缘。  
随着你的动作，纳兰迦的脸越来越红，那是夹杂着害羞、愤怒和渴望的神情。  
黑发的少年的身体微微颤抖起来。  
“……纳兰迦？”福葛支起身，挡住了你，“你怎么了？”  
“你怎么把勺子弄掉了，我给你拿个新的。”老板也发现你脚边的餐具，从外面走过来。  
你“哗”地把裙子放回去。  
突然，纳兰迦非常响亮地骂了一句脏话，响彻在整个冷饮店里，福葛先生停顿了一秒，然后举起了拳头。  
“喂喂喂——”米斯达说，“福葛你先出去了再打，别牵连到我。”  
纳兰迦敏捷地躲过福葛的攻击，离开了他们的那张桌子。福葛因为是坐在靠墙的那一边，被米斯达挡住一时没办法出来。  
纳兰迦没管吵吵闹闹的米斯达和福葛，飞快地冲向你，他脸颊通红，饱含怒气。  
皮鞋踏在地砖上很响。  
你的手被抓住了，他什么都没说直接拉着你向冷饮店外面跑。  
拿着新餐具的冷饮店老板很可怜地被狠狠撞了一下，和追上来的莫名其妙的福葛差点摔在一起。  
“对对不起啊老板。”你只能丢下一句道歉。  
你被纳兰迦粗暴地塞进车里，他一踩油门，车子“轰隆隆”地冲了出去。  
你坐在副驾上揉了揉手腕，抱怨道：“你抓得也太用力了吧。”  
“你刚才，你刚才干嘛做那种动作！万一被别人看到了怎么办！”纳兰迦咬着牙说。  
“被人看到也和纳兰迦你没关系。”你说。  
“哈，和我没关系？”纳兰迦更加生气了，他把车飚得飞快，“我是你的男朋友！”  
“诶——那种几天都没联系过我的男朋友吗？”你托着腮颇有趣味地看正在开车的少年，他连脖子都气红了，脸颊鼓鼓的。  
听到你的话，纳兰迦的气势一下子就变弱了，他的嘴唇动了动，“那也不光是我的错啊，是你先说了过分的话。”  
“这样哦，”你继续托着腮，“那纳兰迦就不要理这么过分的我了，我把裙子掀起来也和纳兰迦没有关系。”  
“你！可恶！”纳兰迦打了一拳方向盘，车子往旁边偏移，你被惯性搞得一下栽到他身上。  
轮胎和地面发出令人牙酸巨大的摩擦声，纳兰迦紧急踩了刹车，你也起不来，在车子平稳后，突然地  
——他硬了。  
你能感受到，被你的脸靠着的那个部位以极快的速度变大变热，热情地抵住了你。  
“噗哈哈哈。”你在心里笑，然后隔着他的紧身裤舔了一下已经硬邦邦的地方。  
纳兰迦的呼吸更加急促，他哑着嗓子说：“你干嘛？”  
你没回答他，稍微撑起身，然后去解他的皮带。  
你抬起头，纳兰迦正垂着脑袋看你，他紫色的眼睛像被泉水浸润过，眼眶红红的。  
手指轻轻地抚弄着他的性器，你问：“不要吗，纳兰迦？”  
纳兰迦的喉结滚动了一下，说：“要。”  
你满意地微笑起来。  
纳兰迦不自在地说：“我们到前面的一点的海边去。”

“纳兰迦，你可别在路上就射了。”虽然说是要找个僻静的地方，但在路上的这段时间，你的手还是放在纳兰迦那里，在他的裤子里上下撸动。  
纳兰迦显然忍得很辛苦，他的汗水从下巴上落到你的手臂，又烫又湿，“我不会输的。”  
孩子气地将这种色欲之事视为“比赛”也是纳兰迦的一个可爱之处。你的心软成了一汪水，但手上的动作却加快了，你知道纳兰迦每个敏感点，此刻很坏地戳弄着。  
少年不住地发出一声呻吟。  
挡风玻璃外已经能看到大海和维苏威火山，纳兰迦咬着牙打了方向盘，开上一条小路。  
“要到了呢。”你一边说着一边用力地撸了撸他的性器，他倒吸一口气，你的指尖巧妙地勾勒他的马眼。  
“哈啊哈啊……”纳兰迦粗重地喘气，车子拐进一个偏僻的海角，“你……”  
“我们是不是要到了？”你笑了一下，“那纳兰迦也去吧——”  
在车停稳的一刹那，他的性器在你手上膨胀、颤抖，然后高昂地射出了精液。  
纳兰迦的身体松懈下来，他有些无力地靠在汽车椅背上，喘着粗气。  
你把手抽回来，指间全是黏糊糊的精液，是纳兰迦的味道。  
“纳兰迦输掉了。”你拿纸巾擦手，“呜哇，射的超多。”  
“我、我没输。”纳兰迦似乎平复了一点，他小声地反驳，“……我觉得你是故意的，从刚刚在冷饮店开始就是。”  
被发现了也毫不慌乱，你拉住自己的裙角，在纳兰迦的视线里缓慢地往上提，成功地看到他的注意力又往下身去了，“还能硬吗，我可以再给你一个机会。”  
他皱了皱鼻子，“别小瞧我。”纳兰迦用自己的替身看了看周围，确定没人后，把你扑倒了。  
这还是你们第一次在车上做。  
纳兰迦全身都汗淋淋的，体温又高，他有点急迫地来亲吻你，从眼角到鼻尖，痒痒的。  
最后落到唇上，嘴唇互相摩擦，津液交换，舌尖纠缠——这家伙刚才吃的是橙子味的冰淇淋。  
纳兰迦的手从你上衣的下缘伸进去，隔着内衣揉捏着胸前的柔软，他的唇稍微地离开了你，“这东西好烦，割开算了。”  
你亲亲脾气暴躁的小男友，一手搂着他的脖子，一手解开了内衣，纳兰迦重新挺立的性器磨蹭着你的大腿。  
他掀起你的上衣，低头咬住了一边。  
“纳兰迦好像小宝宝哦。”你喘着气，快感流遍全身。  
对于你的评价，纳兰迦不满地用牙磨了磨，那股微妙的痛感让你更兴奋了。  
你看见他带着橘色发带的脑袋，漂亮流畅的脊背，和牢牢抓紧你的结实手臂。  
“可以了吗？”纳兰迦抬起头，他的眼角还是红红的，有点可怜的样子，但表情和气势都侵略性十足，就像一只猫咪突然变成了狮子，“可以了吧。”  
没有等你回答，纳兰迦就分开你的腿，他鼓胀的性器就如同切黄油的刀般，轻而易举地就突入了你已经湿润的内里。  
“啊啊啊……”你被他称得上粗暴的举动弄出了泪水，“纳兰迦……”  
“嗯……”他一边温柔地回应你一边凶狠地撞击你。  
交合处的水声“啪啪”作响，在狭小的车厢内，温度疯狂攀升。  
“好热哦……”纳兰迦黑色的发丝被汗水黏在脸侧，他的脸上是情欲和爱意。  
密集的快感轰炸着你，你抓住他的一只手臂，“纳、纳兰迦，你慢一点。”你快喘不上气了，他刚刚才射过一次，为什么还这么精力旺盛！  
纳兰迦脱掉自己的上衣，俯下身，你们的胸膛毫无缝隙地贴合在一起，赤裸颤抖的肌肤互相依存，他在你耳边说：“抱住我。”  
你搂住他，纳兰迦的性器在你湿润的甬道里一进一出，你都能感觉到那些爱液随着他的动作被带了出来。  
他缓慢地进出了几次，然后陡然加快了频率。  
你半是痛苦半是快乐地狠狠地抱着他，纳兰迦轻轻地舔舔你的耳朵，他叫你的名字，念叨着：“我好喜欢你哦，我好喜欢你哦。”  
“我，我也喜欢你。”你勉强地应答他，但纳兰迦看起来十分开心，他用力地撞击你的身体，你感觉自己几乎要被他顶坏，纳兰迦的头埋在你的颈窝处，细密地轻吻你的脖颈，黏糊糊又充满爱意。  
“纳兰迦……”你要因为快感哭出来了，声音又软又小。  
“哈啊哈啊……你喜欢我……嗯……”纳兰迦紧紧地抱住了你，“你又是故意的……”  
“嗯？”你发出一个疑问的音节。  
“在这种时候说喜欢我……还那样叫我的名字……”纳兰迦咬了一口你的锁骨，麻麻的，“太狡猾了！”  
你发誓这次你绝对没有戏弄他，因为你自己也快去了。  
“唔！”纳兰迦突然把你的脸扳正，你在一层泪水中看着他，他的脸因为汗液而闪闪发光，他的眼睛也闪闪发光，沾染了情欲的颜色后更加可爱，“看着我。”  
——他要射了。  
有什么咸咸的东西落进你嘴里，是汗水？纳兰迦的动作更快了，你发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
然后，他狠狠地狠狠地往上一顶，灼热的液体射入了你的内里。  
纳兰迦自始至终都在认真地看着你。  
蔓延开来的快感一波一波，你终于凝望着他哭泣起来。

“你现在不生气了吧。”纳兰迦没穿回上衣，裤子也松松垮垮的，他牵着你到了沙滩上，小心翼翼地问。  
你勉强收拾好了自己的衣着，整理乱糟糟的头发，“我好渴，我要喝汽水。”  
纳兰迦为难地看了看四周，“这里都没人。”  
“那我们就开车回去呗，我好累，为什么我们还要到沙滩上来啊。”你全身软绵绵的。  
“这个……”纳兰迦的脸突然又变红了，他犹犹豫豫地指了指前方的几块礁石，“因为我想去那里。”  
你一言难尽地看着黑发少年又开始挺起的下身，“纳兰迦，你精神过头了吧！”


End file.
